What A Girl Likes (Hetalia x Reader)
by MischievousRibbon
Summary: A couple of short stories titled "WAGL", each story has a different character! It's an x reader... if you didn't notice...
1. Prologue

So.. How's this?  
See, Every girl likes something about guys right? What's best to show how is that, that using HETALIA characters to show the situations?

I tell you..

Nothing.  
Yep, so how about we get started?


	2. Accents are S E X Y (England x Reader)

"Arthur"

"Yes, love?"

"Say the word -are-"

"Are?"

You smirked "Again"

"Are" he said.

You started some kind of fangirl attack (?

"Are you okay, love?"

"Your accent sure is sexy~" You mumbled blushing.

He heard "Then, would you like me to talk to you all day long." He smirked "Whisper to you the word Aaaaaaaree~" he whispered on your ear at which you shivered "And what if I-"

"ARTHURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Alfred came running.

"YOU BLOODY TWIT. I'm busy don't you see?" he yelled.

"With what? By the way _ why are you hiding?"

You were covering your face with your hands smiling widely and blushing. "Hold on" You said, walked outside the room and yelled as hard as you could making the Brit and American flinch. Then you came back smiling. "What were we in?"

From that day on, Arthur would always whisper the word -are- in your ear and you would always either scream or faint~


	3. Be sweet with kids (France x Reader)

Well... How this ended in such a cutie atmosphere? Actually, France had invited you to dinner and well you knew what dinner with this man means 'honhonhonhonhon~' over here and there and that wasn't your favorite choose to spend the Saturday night but you always managed to ditch each trying of France and his pouting faces were the funniest. ANYWAY, you enjoyed making fun of the French.

But, this was no dinner.

"Now, when a boy tell you how belle you are, is because you are Oui?" France told the little girl who sat on his lap as she giggled.

You were now babysitting. Your little sister but still babysitting. Your parents went out to a urgent problem with their works. Being your mom a nurse and your dad a doctor. It was hard.

"I want the cold cream big sis!" The little 3 and half years old girl stated.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't. Your little belly can't handle sweets at night" You told her as you caressed her cheek.

She pouted "But i want" She cried.

"No _(your sister's name hereee), you can't"

She started to cry and you sighed. France was trying to calm her while he panicked but it didn't worked as he would like to. He then though of something.

 _"Je t'aime, Je t'aime toujours  
I am forever yours  
Sweet dreams,  
sweet dreams mon cher.  
You're always in my prayers."_

Your little sister got quiet and heard as Francis continued singing... So were you.

 _"Softly, sweetly  
Wrapped up in heaven's arms,  
Sailing, soaring  
Over the moon  
Gathering star dust._

 _Be safe, be still, be sure  
Je t'aime Je t'aime toujours"_

The little girl tilted her head to the side, sleepy and closing her little eyes while she wrapped her hands around Francis's stomach.

 _"Wishing, praying  
All of your dreams come true.  
Please remember  
Where'er you are  
My heart's with you"_

By now, the little girl was deep sleep and you could see her chest breathing softly. You saw as France sang the last part of the song into a soft whisper.

 _"Sweet dreams,  
sweet dreams mon cher"_

Now he looked at you and sang the last words.

 _"Je t'aime, Je t'aime toujours"_

You blushed, you didn't know that much French but you could understand those words pretty well. You smiled and though of a way to thank him. Slowly reached to Francis' cheek and kissed it softly making him surprisingly blush and smile at you.

Now, i shall live to your imagination the things that happened next~


	4. Brighten up the mood (America x Reader)

"To the left... THE OTHER LEFT!"

"THERE IS JUST ONE LEFT!"

"KILL HIM!"

"I AM TRYING. DON'T YOU-" you were ciut off by the soldiers killing you.

Alfred placed pause and looked at you while you were staring at the screen in front of you. You had just been kiled by the soldiers of the oposite side of the game 'Brothers of blood'. Not such a happy ending right? Alfred laughed after seeing your face pouting like a child.

"I do not find this funny fat idiot!" You yelled rather irritated. You were far too competitive and hated to lose. It was a thing you and Alfred shared.

"Aww babe don't be like that" he said cheerfully as he placed an arm around your shoulder. You kept on pouting and then he smirked and leaned closer to your ear.

"You may had lost the game but you won over my heart~" You rolled your eyes and blushed slightly making Alfred smirk as he nuzzled his nose on your neck rather playful.

You giggled as he did so and after a while he brook off and you kissed his cheek. "I think you may want to look at the screen again Alfie~" somehow with a triumphant smile. Too bad when he did so he found out the dark true. Actually he was the one who lost. You could say he didn't took it that easy.

Ah, from that day on you would always win~


	5. Girls are NOT ugly (Romano x Reader)

He always do the same.

"Romano. Stop."

"What?"

"Stop cursing and calling girls ugly when you are mad. It makes you look like a bastard!"

The Italian frowned and looked back at the girl who spoke. Blonde little girl, with grey eyes. She looked plenty cute, even more than you but... Romano never though the same.

"Why should I? You. Are. Ugly. Other arguments are invalid, do you think that just because you use all that filthy makeup you look stunning? Well, you do to those stupid bastards who only want to have SEX with you!"

The blonde young girl gasped as a tear falled down her cheek. Either way, that didn't stop her. Raising her hand up high she reached Romano's cheek and smacked it pretty hard and yelling at him "FILTHY BASTARD. GO BURN IN HELL". 'That will leave a mark later' you though. And indeed it did. Later that day, you were at Romano's, it seems the girl had nasty nails that decided to have their way down his cheek. Now, you were trying to make the pain go away of his bloody cheek.

"THAT HURTS BASTARD!" He flinched.

"I'm sorry Roma, i have to clean it first"

He frowned, sighed and mumble a barely heard 'fine' for which you smiled. After you bandage his cheek he just stared at you for a pretty much long time. Minutes, posibly. You could only stand there returning the stare as long as you could, blushing... But you couldn't handle his hypnotizing eyes and avoided his gaze.

"R-Romano, i-is true what she s-said" You managed to mumble.

He growled "I'm a bastard?"

You giggled still looking down avoiding eye contact "No. That you shouldn't call girls ugly. It makes us sad"

He chuckled. Action that made you glance your eyes up to see him and Boy! How handsome he looked. Certainly, when Romano smiled it made your stomach jump and feel funny~

"Well, what can I do if those girls only use makeup and make their hair looks different from what it really is?" He tsk'd. "I like natural better" He mumbled and blushed.

You blushed madly at that. You never liked wearing makeup or change your hair. You wore differents hair style of course, long, short, pony-tail, other.. But it was always yours at the end. Same color. Same form. Also, you have had a crush on this bastard italian since you met him. Now, can you get why you blushed?

"But, still. You can't said a girl is ugly"

He looked away, blushing and frowing. Then mumbled "Is easy for you when you are so pretty"

OhmyOhmy.. After that i bet that if it ever crossed your mind the though of wearing makeup... I bet you just throw it away~


	6. Learn to accept what she likes (Greece)

"Are you really used to that?" You asked the Greek, Heracles.

"To cats?" He responded lazily as he yawned and stood from the bench where he took a nap. Following all cats meowed and got off the bench and went away. You just giggled.

"They soooooo love you"

"I bet they would love you too" He smiled.

You blushed "Well, I-I don't think so. I rather be with a dog" you mumbled.

He frowned "But, dogs?"

You nodded shyly. He was into cats so.. He sure don't like dogs right? But he loved you. You and him have been friends since who knows when and he sure developed a HUGE crush on you. He could always lean on you when he was sleepy and you would let him and giggled in response but the thing was... You liked dogs while he didn't.

"If you just.. could spend a second with one you would realize how cute they are!" You said. Your face lit up just imagining a dog licking Heracles' face and he chuckling. OhMy, how cute~ 3

"I don't want to" He pouted and looked away.

You sighed "Sorry" You looked down.

Greece saw you and frowned, he was going to maybe regret this later. But, he wanted to make you smile. He hated make you sad all time you tried to make him close to dogs.. "Just one"

Your face lit up and held his hand running down the streets to the pet's shop. Just, How excited you were! It make the lazy Heracles blush. You finally arrived the shop. You met the owned cause you always brought street's pets. Mostly cats you found while being with Heracles and were hurt so you cure them and take them to the shop. He smiled at you and let you inside while you walked straight to the dog's section where there was a little puppy you recently found.

"He's my little Mattie" You said caressing the puppy's ear as he jumped. Suddenly you were tackled down when the shop's owned opened the door of the puppy and he began to lick you, you just giggled...

Heracled watched you and you motioned him to touch the puppy, as he did. Mattie was quiet and let the Greek to touch him without refusing. Heracles just smiled and you giggled. He then looked at you and without warning Mattie licked your face, licking your mouth as well wich made Greece frown and you gasp.

"Mattie, don't do that" you giggled and cleaned your mouth.

"Hey _" Heracles said at your said.

You turned around to see what he wanted but before you could say a word he crushed his lips to yours, you liked him since a long time ago so in return you didn't hesitated in returning the kiss. Actually he was kissing you like... A cat? Hahaha, nah, it was just a sweet and simple kiss but before he broke off he licked your bottom lip, whiiiiich made you blush and he smiled.

"I was jealous of the puppy" he just said and you laughed.

Oh boy, now. Who would stop the jealous you from kissing him after the cats lick him? This is gonna end in a quarrel between pets and you both~


	7. Make her smile (Italy x Reader)

"_~"

"Yes Italy?" You said as you placed your eyes off the book into his.

"Can we play?~"

"I'm reading" you said softly and kept on your thing.

He pouted a bit and sighed. Watching the ground and butterflies around he could be happy again. He wanted you to play with him but he wouldn't disturb you. He plucked some flowers and played with them around placing one carefully on your hair as which you only smiled but kept reading. A butterfly placed softly on his nose making him gasp and giggle. He smiles wide and glanced your direction taking a surprise. Worried he turned your way making the butterfly to fly away. A Book on the ground. Tears running through a soft pink cheek. Eyes closed making new salty water drops drip.

"W-what's wrong _?" He panicked. You were sniffing and wiping tears off your face. He hugged you tight "I'm sorry if i did anything wrong" he mumbled as slowly a tear dripped off his face. He was scared.

"I-I-I just.." You sobbed and cleaned your nose "It was so sad. They were finally going to meet after been apart for almost five years. They were happy until someone came and made them get apart." Your voice cracked at the end.

"I-Is about the book?" He looked at your eyes.

You smiled "Yes" placed a kiss on his cheek "You did nothing wrong" and wiped away the tear off his face.

He stare at you for quiet a short time and then hugged you tight, hiding his cute little face into the lovely _(colour) dress's waist part. You gasped on surprise. He broke the hug and saw your face smiling "Keep reading. I wish they get together so that you could smile" You were still sobbing and he kissed each of your cheek close enough to your eyes making you close each of them as the touch. "Don't cry. I know they will be together. Ve~" He smiled making you giggle.

You know there's something every fairy-tale have at the end.  
It's just a few words, i bet you know them.

 _And they lived Happily Ever After.. 3_


	8. Salty tears are real (Norway x Reader)

_When a girl cries... Make her smile_

"..."

"Yes, so she didn't give me her number. Can you believe it?~" Denmark yelled cheerful.

"You should stop flirting with all girls and teachers" Iceland sighed.

"..."

"WHAT? They are just too beautiful to resist~" Denmark sang.

"... Really, why anyone is asking _ why she cries?"

The baltic states and friends turned around to see _(YOU) resting her head on her table. Tears falling down her cheek while she draw circles on the table sniffing and randomly wipping the tears away but they didn't stop. It was rare to see her like that. Usually, around her best friend she was always cheerful and smiling but seemed as she didn't came today and nobody approached her.

"She's always like that. When she is alone she cries" Denmark pouted. "She just wants attention. Not cute at all"

Norway, pissed off by the ignorance everyone seemed to have stood up and walked towards _. She instantly saw him coming and stood her head up to see him. Red cheeks and wet shirt. Norway frowed and leaned to her licking a tear falling from her eyes. The usually quiet but handsome boy won the attention of everyone in the class room as they gasped and stood silent.

"Mmm.. Is salty" He mumbled.

"E-Excuse me?" _ said flustered.

"I said that is a salty tear so it is not fake. If it were fake it will taste as nothing" he sat beside _

"E-emm.." she said nervious.

"So, what makes you cry? You can tell me" A softly almost unnoticed smiled crossed around his lips making all girls faint and _ blush.

After that, She wouldn't cry again. She didn't feel lonely anymore~


	9. Share your worries (Spain x Reader)

"Si, gracias" he said with his usual smile.

He always wears that beautiful smile. It doesn't take a joke, a beautiful thing or actually it doesn't take any work to make this green eyed, tan, tall Spaniard to smile. That is what attracts all looks towards his directions while he walk into the room. Why he always smiles anyways? Well, maybe he is happy that way.

"Hey _, would you like a tomato as well?"

"I would love to"

"I wonder. Why i did to make you stay this long" Spain mumbled.

"What?"

"I mean, people always tends to stay a little bit away from me because i am always smiling" A frown crossed his face "Yo... I just feel this life is hermosa" Sniffs started to be heard coming from him.

"D-Don't c-cry" You said nervously.

He smiled. A little small one "I'm okay. No te preocupes"

Two arms ran to his body and embraced him as if their life depended of it. It was a soft, warm and silence hug. At first, the boy was just shocked and didn't knew what was going on but at the warm touch his smile returned. A genuine wide one while softly hugging back. You pulled away a little and looked straight at his face.

"Now please" You said and from begin serious you passed to smiling wide. "Smile for me"

He couldn't help but smile as a chuckle scape his lips. You laughed a bit and he then returned to his usual cheerfulness. Smiling, smiling and well,... Smiling3

From now on, everyday the Spaniard won't hesitate on smiling, even if it is only for one little princess~


	10. Some accents are entertaining (Jp-Gr)

"Growling"

"Grovling"

"Growring"

You giggled. You have been talking with the German and Japanese men, Ludwig and Kiku, about accents and you wanted to hear theirs over different words.

"Wonderland" You said.

"Vonderland" Ludwig repeat.

"Wonderrand" Kiku repeat.

"Mmm.. What other?"

"Croset" Kiku mumbled.

"Bruder" Ludwig told.

You thought about a peculiar word that caught you attention and giggled. You started to say lots of words some were changed by Kiku with the L R and others by Ludwig W V. You said them all followed so they didn't even noticed what you actually said instead they were getting excited and repeated fast, until you got to your wished word.

"Election"

"Election" Said ludwig.

"Erection" Said Kiku.

You burst out laughing and Ludwig held a chuckled as Kiku realized and blushed.

"That was not nice _-san"

You smiled innocent.

Thus you kept the game but Kiku never let the excitement overwhelmed him since then and was carefully hearing everything you told him~


End file.
